The present invention relates to a process and system for air conditioning, in particular to deliver humidified air to an area of a textile machine that requires specific air conditions.
During the weaving process, warp yarn is subjected to very high tensile strain. If the yarn is too dry, excessive yarn breaks result, disrupting production and reducing product quality. Since yarn tensile strength and stretching ability increase with moisture content, humidity control is important at the shedding area of looms that weave cotton and other natural and synthetic fibers.
It is well known to condition air in textile mills to maintain a desired relative humidity level, typically around 60 percent in most areas and 75% in the weave room. The higher weave room level is needed to assure a relative humidity level around 65% at the area between a weaving machine's fabric beam and warp beam. Mill employees, however, may find a lower relative humidity level, for example ranging between 40 percent and 60 percent, more comfortable.